


For Now?

by krashfan (orphan_account)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/krashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now?

There with her own eyes, she sees her girlfriend in her bed with her blonde hair ruffled and a smaller body under her. She stood there frozen until her girlfriend uttered “babe”, then she stormed out of the room. The blonde chased after her while getting dressed and grabbed her arm by time she reached the lobby.

“Babe I’m so sorry.”

Tears caused her make up to streak . “How long”

“Babe.”

She raised her voice “How fucking long”!

“Sarah lower your voice, you’re going to wake the entire floor”

“Really Abby you’re worried about waking up the floor”!

“No.”

Sarah lowered her voice “How long have you been fucking Pinoe.”

The forward stuffed her hands in her pockets and dropped her head. “Nine months”

She wants the punch her for betraying her but Sarah couldn’t bring herself too.

“Sarah I understand if you want to break up with me.”

“Break up with you? What the fuck Abby, if I was going to break up with you I would have thrown the ring you gave me at you, but I’m still wearing it. I’m in love with you, fuck you’re my end game so we’re going to work on this. I’m not giving up and I’m not going to let you. So tell me you love me.”

Abby’s response was barely audible  “I love you.”


End file.
